


Etta James and Diet Coke

by ThatGinjahNinja



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 90s Diet Coke AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cock Worship, Finger Sucking, Improper Use of Big Machinery, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, More Things to Come My Friends, Nipple Piercings, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Series, Tattoos, multi-chapter, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is a general contractor/construction worker currently heading up putting a high rise between two already existing towers. It's summer. It's hot. Sometimes he just needs a dry shirt and an ice cold Diet Coke. Apparently his daily ritual has garnered him and his co-workers quite a large fan club from the neighboring buildings.<br/>There's one particular fan Iwaizumi is interested in seeing much closer than through a high rise office window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etta James and Diet Coke

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious as to the title and inspiration for this series...
> 
> Once there was a popular[90s soda commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=lmVexzzVfDA)
> 
> Then there was a girl called [Emily-Fay](http://emily-fay.deviantart.com/) on DeviantArt and [pussycat-scribbles](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr who loved Haikyuu!!
> 
> Then this happened... [Diet Coke Break Iwa-Chan](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/tagged/today%27s-art-is-brought-to-you-by-the-90s-diet-coke-ad)  
> And this...Thirsty Office Workers [Thirsty Office Workers](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/tagged/gonna-need-a-thirst-aid-kit-asap%20)
> 
> And then her Tumblr exploded into this...[90s Diet Coke AU](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/tagged/90s-diet-coke-AU)
> 
> And 1, 2, 3 - I was hopelessly stuck riding the trash train right into tis 90s Diet Coke hell.
> 
> This will have multiple chapters eventually involving multiple pairings. Thanks for the fandom crack and the beta read, Em! And thanks to all the many amazing headcanon contributions floating around!

**Chapter One: Iwaizumi and Oikawa  
  
** Two more hours.  Only two more hours until Iwaizumi was done for the day and he could get out of the heat.  Generally speaking, Iwaizumi liked that his job often had him working in the warm sun.  He wasn't fair skinned, so he didn't have to worry about burning as much as some of his employees, like Lev Haiba.  He loved to sweat, working out thoroughly even on his off days, in a sort of competition with his site foreman Sawamura Daichi. He loved the feel of being up in a rig, sweating while his team put together another building’s skeleton.  
  
But then those weren't the things making this particular summer so sweltering.  The temperatures had been hot, to be sure, but it didn’t affect him this way normally.  This time it had almost everything to do with what happened on site each day at 11:30 and again at 3 pm.  
  
Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed, at first.  Every day when he took his breaks, he would peel off his soaked t-shirt, wipe himself down with a faded red hand towel, and lean back someplace to enjoy an ice cold Diet Coke.  When he was finished, he’d toss the can, grab a dry shirt from the cab of his truck, and head back to building the latest high rise with his crew.  
  
It wasn’t until his guys were all smothering laughs for the hundredth time during one of his breaks, after asking him to pick up a level that seemed to keep falling between beams that he found out what was going on.  
  
It seemed he had somehow garnered a whole audience from the office tower to the left of their build site.  Several floors had women and men basically pressed against the glass drooling over the well-built construction workers below.  
  
“Come on, guys! What the hell?” he scolded.  “Have you been throwing me to the wolves every day for your own entertainment?”  
  
“Not every day!” Bokuto declared, still stifling laughter behind his hand.  
  
“And not all of them either.  Only when we see one particularly hungry looking wolf.”  Tanaka grinned.  
  
“Huh?  Which?” he asked, suddenly curious.  
  
“13th floor,” Tanaka muttered.  
  
The crew at that point earlier in the summer had been on the 5th floor of their project, so it was easy enough to count up eight more.  
  
There was a crowd on 13, across several office windows, but Iwaizumi knew which person they were talking about by the look on his face…or maybe that was the one Iwaizumi hoped had been staring.  It was a man.  Tall and lean and even from this distance, Iwaizumi could tell he looked fit.  To be honest, he looked like he could have easily been a professional model, even from Iwaizumi’s vantage point below.  Actually, he could have been a king with the posture he held, long neck tilted just so, staring hard at Iwaizumi’s shirtless form.  Iwaizumi found himself a little disappointed that he couldn’t more clearly make him out.  
  
He wasn’t alone, but he easily stood out from the rest.  When the two made eye contact, the business man looked startled that he had been noticed.  He gaped a moment and then turned, running into a colleague.  He turned again, running into the man he’d been standing with before, seeming to forget he’d been there at all.  
Iwaizumi couldn’t help but snicker. He grinned at the extremely cute window watcher, offering up a low, little wave from just beside his hip, which seemed to annoy “the great king.”  His face suddenly turned from an embarrassed flush to a discontent scowl, and he stalked away from the window.  
  
“Pfft,” Iwaizumi laughed.  “ _That_ guy?  He didn’t look very obsessed to me.”  
  
Bokuto slapped a hand on Iwaizumi’s back, the sound loud against his skin, echoing between the high rises.  He declared, “I’ll bet that’s because you noticed him.  He got embarrassed.  You just wait.  He’s there every day at both 11:30 _and_ 3:00.  Now that you know, you’re going to notice all the times he’s staring at you during the day.”  
  
And Iwaizumi did.  
  
He noticed, and it would have been extremely flattering if the guy had any other personality than the one he seemed to display.  Now, whenever Iwaizumi would look up to that window on the 13th floor, “the king” would be staring down his nose at him, with his arms across his chest, looking more like a tyrant than anything else.  Iwaizumi had taken to offering obscene gestures at the pompous bastard, which had driven most of his Diet Coke fan base away from the windows, fed up by his crass behavior…not that he cared.  
  
All Iwaizumi could find himself caring about was how he might manage to wipe that smug-ass look off his stalker’s face.    
  
Unfortunately, every time he imagined exactly how he would do just that, the heat on that uncompleted 10th floor of building suddenly became too much to bear.  It didn’t just feel hot on his skin, but boiled his insides until he could barely focus on anything but that assholes face twisted with desire.  
  
It didn’t help that if he managed to spot The Great King out of his peripheral, he would catch him with that wolfish look his crew had described.  It bore right into his chest, drove through him and around him and twisted at his stomach.  It pissed Iwaizumi off that the king looked made to give him that penetrating stare, effortlessly striking watching the way Iwaizumi’s body moved through the day.  
  
It only made the lump in his throat thicker, the sweat on his neck heavier, the need for a drink more frequent.  
  
Iwaizumi found himself purposefully doing things that might garner more attention from the king, like wearing his jeans that were a little too loose and hung a little too low on his hips coupled with attention-grabbing colors of boxer-briefs that he knew would be more visible than he normally would have allowed. It was irritating that he had to pull his pants up repeatedly throughout the day, but completely worth it when he would spot His Royal Jackass lost for words…mouth open, phone to his ear with nothing to say.  
  
Before long, Iwaizumi was devising ways to run into the guy so he could really give him a piece of his mind…ask him what the hell was his problem…and shove his arrogant face against his own desk while Iwaizumi showed him he didn’t care for these kind of games.  Never mind the fact that that would be a blatant lie.  The window watcher was basically all Iwaizumi could think about, so there must have been something about this game that he liked.  
  
It was 3:00 p.m. and Iwaizumi was enjoying his afternoon ritual when his walkie went off.  
  
“Yo, Boss,” came Tanaka’s familiar voice. “I got a guy down here, says he’s from that left office building.”  
  
Iwaizumi’s heart caught in his throat. He shot his eyes up to floor 13 to see The Great King standing there studying him with an even haughtier expression than usual.  He glared, while simultaneously feeling disappointed that it wasn’t him on the ground with Tanaka.  
  
“What’s he want?” Iwaizumi asked.  
  
“Says the head of their HR department needs to see a general contractor this evening about some electrical work inside.”  
  
“Tanaka, we’re on a job here.  Tell them to find one in the phone book.”  
  
“I did, Boss.  He says his boss heard you’re the best in town and he wants you.  I mean…he’s not wrong, ya know?”  
  
“Tanaka…”  
  
“Boss…” Tanaka stretched out the word, giving Iwaizumi pause. “HR department’s on the 13th floor, in case you were wondering.”  
  
Iwaizumi’s eyes widened before shooting immediately to that increasingly familiar pair above him. The bastard didn’t flinch. He stood looking like the pompous asshole Iwaizumi imagined him to be.  
  
“Tell them to meet me in their lobby at 5:00 then,” he clipped almost angrily into his radio.  
  
Still holding the King’s gaze, he saw him lift the phone to his ear and listen for a minute.  He nodded and said a few words before hanging up, never breaking eye contact.  
  
“He says that’s fine, Boss,” Tanaka’s voice crackled through the speaker.  
  
Creasing his eyebrows to glare more pointedly for a minute, Iwaizumi found he was irritated.  He found he was more irritated with himself being somewhat excited at the prospect of meeting the man who’d been watching him all summer.  To show he was looking forward to them meeting, Iwaizumi glared even more hatefully, before flipping his middle finger high in the king’s direction.  The jerk actually scoffed visibly enough to tell, and Iwaizumi annoyed by the whole thing, ducked under a beam and hopped down to the next lower level.  
  
The last two hours dragged more than usual.  It didn’t help that his crew continued to whisper behind him and snicker when they caught him looking a bit lost in thought.  He gruffly ordered them to get back to work, but it was no use.  They were probably more anxious to hear how the saga played out than he was.  Eventually, Daichi was tired of watching his boss stumble haphazardly into things and told him just to cut out twenty minutes early.  
  
“You’re disgusting, right now,” he used as his valid excuse.  “At least change into a dry shirt.”  
  
Iwaizumi wanted to pretend he didn’t give two shits about his soak drenched body, but Daichi could read him better than anyone.  
  
Quickly, Iwaizumi headed down to the on-site trailer they used as an office and splashed his face with water in the little bathroom’s sink.  He squirted hand-soap into his hands and lathered it up, rubbing it on his face, arms, and hands to clean away as much concrete dust as possible.  Hurrying to his truck, he changed into his last dry shirt of the day.  He could still smell himself despite the hand-soap and flinched, grabbing the deodorant out of his cab and slathering it on.  It didn’t help much. Now he smelled like sweat and “Bearglove,” whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.  It had to be better than nothing at all.  
  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, reminding himself that he didn’t give a damn what that smug bastard thought, before rubbing his hand quickly over his hair to make it stand back up after being flattened out by his hardhat.  At least the sweat managed to keep his hair in place.  
  
_Gross_ , he thought, groaning at himself.  With not much hope of a positive outcome, Iwaizumi dug his hands in his pockets and began walking around to the front of the large building.  When he was halfway around, he heard the bell for his crew to let off for the day.  It was officially 5:00.  He wondered if his cute window creeper was already waiting in the lobby.  Iwaizumi told himself that was more than fine with him, while subconsciously he picked up the pace a bit.  
  
As he rounded the corner, it seemed hordes of suits were pouring out of the front doors of the tower.  Men and women in a rush to get home for the evening, somehow navigating one another without looking up from their phones. Occasionally, someone would look over at the contractor who seemed completely out of place among them, and Iwaizumi found himself wiping his hands on his pants self-consciously, even though he had already washed them.  
_  
What the hell am I even doing here?_ he thought.  He should probably have been more embarrassed to meet this guy for the first time looking like he did.  Iwaizumi did feel some slight nerves, but those instantly dissolved when he saw the incredibly condescending, fake smile on his crush’s face.  
  
“Ah!  Hi, there. You must be the contractor my employee sent over.  I’m Oikawa Tooru.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  His voice was almost sickeningly sweet, not the way Iwaizumi had imagined.  Though this ‘Oikawa’ person was basically a flawless sculpture of a man, his too wide grin and phony attitude instantly rubbed Iwaizumi the wrong way.  
Iwaizumi pointedly ignored the outstretched hand before him, until Oikawa slowly lowered it to rest on his hip.  He complained, “This is the part where people normally introduce themselves.  Should we start again or—“  
  
Already regretting his obviously bad taste in men, Iwaizumi interrupted, desperate to hurry things along.  “You got a job for me or what?”  
  
Oikawa looked offended, and Iwaizumi found that satisfying.  He narrowed his eyes at the contractor and clicked his tongue, before turning to lead the way to the elevator.  “This way, please.”  
  
Iwaizumi again felt extremely annoyed that he couldn’t tear his eyes off the way Oikawa filled out his dress slacks, especially from behind.  As they boarded the elevator, he noticed it was completely mirrored.  
  
Oikawa didn’t let on to whether or not Iwaizumi had been caught staring hard at his ass.  “We’ve been having some electrical trouble in our offices.  Things keep flickering all down the hall and in the restrooms.  It wouldn’t be such a big deal if it didn’t sometimes switch off the computers.  I thought a general contractor like yourself could recommend the best in the business.  I don’t want some shady repairman in the building charging an arm and a leg…especially one that doesn’t understand how these computers even work.”  
  
Iwaizumi stared blankly at him.   _He really had a need for a general contractor?_  There was no hint of the cute creeper from the window completely obsessed with him anywhere on Oikawa’s features currently, and Iwaizumi thought maybe he’d gotten quite ahead of himself.  
  
But then again…just that morning he had caught the normally over-confident jerk leaned against a corner, his hand to the window, sighing dreamily into his office phone while twirling its cord around his finger.    
  
Iwaizumi was so certain he was staring at him that he had even played things up more than usual, purposefully choosing a soda that had been shaken so that it spewed its contents on Iwaizumi’s bare chest.  He spent a ridiculous amount of time ‘drying’ off his nipple piercing, glancing up to see Oikawa actually crouched at the window, hand over his face.  
  
Iwaizumi couldn’t have mistaken the crimson that had so clearly colored the king’s face just hours ago.  
  
“How did you know I was the general contractor?” Iwaizumi asked as the two of them stepped off the elevator onto the 13th floor.  
  
“What do you mean?  My employee was sent to bring me whoever the general contractor was on site,” Oikawa said with that much too cheery voice.  
  
“Oh, come off it,” he growled.  “I know this was just some ploy of yours to get me inside.  You haven’t been able to keep your eyes off me for months.”  
  
Oikawa stopped in his tracks.  “My, aren’t you conceited, Mr….”  
  
He was still reluctant to answer, but figured he had already put his foot in things either way, so he relented with, “Iwaizumi.  Hajime.”  
  
“Hm.  Hajime.  That’s kind of too pretty a name for someone as rude as you, don’t you think, _Hajime_?  You need something that makes you seem less intimidating.”  
  
“Iwaizumi-san is just fine, thank you.”  
  
Oikawa apparently didn’t plan to follow that request at all.  “Tch.  Haji-san?  Iwa-kun?  Haji- _chan_?  Iwa-chan!”  
  
Ignoring the stupidity completely, Iwaizumi stepped closer into Oikawa’s space, giving him a deliberate once over.  “So you’re really going to pretend you haven’t been leering at me every day when I’m on the job…especially when I take my Diet Coke breaks?”  
  
Oikawa laughed.  An obnoxiously fake laugh that made Iwaizumi’s skin crawl.  He put a hand to Iwaizumi’s chest, who tried to ignore the skip in his pulse from the warmth of those long, slender fingers.  Oikawa patronizingly said, “I get propositioned pretty regularly, so it’s not that surprising that you would hit on me, but I think you must have me confused with someone else.  I’m sure there are a lot of men that look like me from down on the ground.  Or maybe it’s from being out in the sun too long?  You’re not exactly my type, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“Hm,” was the only response Iwaizumi gave, removing the hand from his chest to drop it back to Oikawa’s side, while giving him a look which clearly said Iwaizumi didn’t buy his bullshit for one minute.  
  
“Just wait out here for a moment.  I need to get my planner and a pen,” Oikawa said, almost looking rattled, but managing to keep mostly composed as he went into one of the offices and pushed the door to behind him.  
  
Iwaizumi didn’t know exactly what his endgame was.  He wasn’t sure anymore where he wanted this thing to go, but he knew he wasn’t going to let Oikawa have the upper hand.  Quietly, he pushed open the office door to be met with a gasp as papers and a cup full of pens were knocked to the floor.  
  
“I said to wait outside!” Oikawa barked.  
  
Iwaizumi could see why.  From inside Oikawa’s office, it was obvious to see that he was indeed the one obsessed with watching Iwaizumi’s daily routine.  His office had been arranged so that his desk was as near the window as possible without being seen, to the point that the phone cord was stretched precariously across the room where anyone could trip on it.  Iwaizumi couldn’t pretend he wasn’t amused, and he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t delighted to be proven right as he burst with laughter.  
  
“Get out!” Oikawa commanded again, pointing a stiff finger at the door Iwaizumi was closing, before Oikawa was scrambling around his desk to pick up his mess.  
  
Iwaizumi smiled at how cute he now looked at being completely flustered.  Maybe his arrogance was just for show, after all.  Iwaizumi bent down and grabbed Oikawa’s wrists, making him drop the pens back to the floor.  
  
“You want me, don’t you, Oikawa-san?” he said huskily, staring hard into those milk chocolate eyes.  It was nice to finally know their true color.  
  
“I thought I said get out,” Oikawa pouted, but he didn’t jerk away from Iwaizumi’s grasp either.  
  
Iwaizumi let out a breath of a laugh.  “Come off it, already.  Just admit you want me and I’ll let you have it.”  His voice was seductive and Oikawa’s cheeks were red.  His thumb traced lightly across Oikawa’s wrists.  
  
Still, he looked away, determined to save face.  “Why don’t you hold your breath while you’re waiting for me to admit that, hmm?  I told you, I don’t go for guys like you.”  
  
Shaking his head amused over his obstinacy, Iwaizumi said, “You’re wrong, you know?”  When Oikawa turned his eyes back to Iwaizumi, he finished, “There definitely are _not_ a lot of men who look like you.”  
  
The stunned look on Oikawa’s face was a welcome change of pace from his normal egotistical appearance.  It softened his features more, gave him a sort of otherworldly glow that Iwaizumi found irresistible.  The man was certainly gorgeous unlike any Iwaizumi had ever seen, and he’d only seen such a very few of his expressions so far.  
Iwaizumi really wanted to remedy that as quickly as possible.  
  
“I’m not going to say I want you,” Oikawa stubbornly replied, getting back to his feet with papers and pens in hand.  “If that’s what you’re waiting for, you should go.  I’m sorry if I’ve given you the wrong idea, but…”  
  
“You like to be the one in charge, huh?  You’re used to being the boss, the leader, the one that gives the orders, right?  You’re certainly suited for it,” Iwaizumi crooned, crowding into Oikawa’s space again until he was back against the wall.  “But I’m used to being in charge, too.  The way you look at me every day—you want me to tell you what to do, don’t you, Oikawa?”  
  
Oikawa blushed and swallowed thickly, flustered by Iwaizumi’s heated breath ghosting across that long neck of his.  He managed no reply, so Iwaizumi taunted, “I’m not leaving this office until you’re begging me for it.  Then I’m out, if you’re going to be so stubborn about things.”  
  
His hands were on Oikawa’s hips, blazing hot through the pads of his fingers where they connected to warmth.  Oikawa put his hand back to Iwaizumi’s chest, but this time he clutched tightly at the cotton fabric, eyeing him with an erotic stare that easily outdid any Iwaizumi had seen before.  
  
“Are you always this mean, Iwa-chan?” he asked, just about a whisper.  
  
“Only to condescending pricks who think they’re above everyone else,” he breathed against Oikawa’s jaw.  
  
“Well technically I _am_ above you.  Your building only has ten floors right now.”  The declaration had almost none of the harsh conviction from moments before, coming off as nothing more than a lame pun.  
  
“Dumbass,” Iwaizumi huffed before his lips were against Oikawa’s for the first time.  
  
There was nothing timid about the way Oikawa kissed him.  He pulled Iwaizumi closer with an arm around his broad neck, leaning down slightly to level their heights, the two of them both desperate to taste and touch everything that could be spared.  
  
Iwaizumi’s tongue slipped easily past Oikawa’s lips, working in waves, licking at the roof of his mouth until Oikawa’s tongue seemed to tremble in response.  When Oikawa rutted forward against Iwaizumi’s hips, Iwaizumi grinned wide at the unspoken invitation, sliding his hand down the front of Oikawa’s slacks.  
  
Gripping Oikawa’s firm length, Iwaizumi actually sighed, much to his embarrassment. _God_ , he’d wanted this.  He’d wanted this more than he had even let on to himself.  Day after day of Oikawa drilling holes right through him with that look of his had given way to the desire to see him beg…to see him grovel and prove that he wasn’t some out of reach king—he was just a man the same as he, flesh and blood, and thirsty for a release from this hellaciously thick tension between them.  
  
After Oikawa began thrusting his hips eagerly in time with Iwaizumi’s hand, Iwaizumi helped his pants drop around his ankles before he was shoving him over to the desk, bending him over it and dropping to his knees.  
  
“What are you doing?” Oikawa asked, words a little high-pitched with anticipation.  Iwaizumi smirked at his prey.  “Iwa… _shhhit_ ,” Oikawa hissed out through clenched teeth as Iwaizumi ran his tongue wide across his entrance.  
  
Iwaizumi hummed as he drug sensation-filled swipes of his tongue across Oikawa’s perfect ass.  When Oikawa was moaning and pushing his hips back towards Iwaizumi’s face,  
Iwaizumi licked into his opening and a gasp that melted into a sigh told him exactly what Oikawa thought about that.  
  
Thrusting his tongue in waves until Oikawa’s thighs were trembling, Iwaizumi held him sturdily in place.  
  
“Please.  I…I need to sit down… _nn_ ,” Oikawa huffed.  “I can’t keep st-standing through this.  Feels too good.”  
  
Iwaizumi relented, allowing Oikawa to land bare-bottomed into his plush rolling office chair, pulling it forward to continue licking him to submission, but Oikawa suddenly had other ideas.  
  
He gripped Iwaizumi’s wrist and brought the hand to his mouth, causing Iwaizumi to freeze when he felt them inserted into the wet warmth past Oikawa’s lips.  Looking up was almost painful.  Seeing those beautiful soft lips sliding back and forth only led to thoughts of Oikawa sliding those same lips over Iwaizumi’s cock and it twitched hard in response.  
It was clear what Oikawa needed from him now.  
  
“I don’t suppose you have any lube in here,” Iwaizumi rasped, though thoroughly enjoying the sight of Oikawa’s lips pulling pink over his fingers.  
  
Oikawa laughed and kicked the bottom drawer of his desk.  Iwaizumi’s eyebrows raised nearly to his hairline, taken completely off-guard that this man might actually keep lube in his workplace.  As he turned to open the drawer, he scoffed, spotting exactly what it was he was looking for and pulling the bottle into his grasp.  
Still eyeing him, stunned, Iwaizumi asked, “Just what have you been doing in this office?”  
  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Oikawa taunted, eyes full of lust, biting at his lower lip, his legs opening enticingly.  
  
Scoffing again, Iwaizumi ran his hand under Oikawa’s left thigh, lifting it high, running his rough hands down the smooth length, and propping it on the desk.  He watched the desire grow on Oikawa’s features, only making him sexier, as if that should have been possible.  Cocking his head, he slathered his fingers with the lube, watching closely as he slid in the first finger bit by bit, biting back his own groan watching the too gorgeous sight of Oikawa stretching around him.  
  
"I think I’m feeling kind of jealous about that.,” he said to himself, pushing in another finger and making Oikawa gasp sharply.  
  
“What?” Oikawa whimpered, face contorting from pain to pleasure as Iwaizumi curled and slid his fingers into a rhythm too much for him to handle.  
  
“You doing things in this office.  I’ve been imaging you were mine all these weeks, so I almost forgot you weren’t for a minute,” he admitted.  His voice sounded more disappointed than he meant for it to and Oikawa looked surprised by the confession.  
  
“Iwa-chan, kiss me,” Oikawa demanded, fondness on his face that Iwaizumi thought shouldn’t have been there…not for him, anyway.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because you want to,” Oikawa responded seductively, looking like a young god…one with his legs spread for Iwaizumi, his mouth forming a drawn out ‘oh’ as Iwaizumi curled his fingers against Oikawa’s prostate.  
  
Iwaizumi laughed a short, singular laugh, because Oikawa was absolutely right and he couldn’t deny it.  Fingers still twisting and curling inside Oikawa, Iwaizumi gripped his other hand to the arm of the office chair, pulling himself up until his tongue was spilling into Oikawa’s mouth again.  
  
Things were getting much too heated and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he could continue holding back.  He was almost painfully hard now and Oikawa was so much more…everything…than he had expected.  
  
“Iwaizumi-san… _please_.  I need you.  Please.”  
  
“What did you say, Oikawa?” he breathed against his throat, grazing his teeth across the perfectly unblemished skin.  
  
“Please, _please_ fuck me, Iwa-chan,” he whimpered pitifully.  
  
Iwaizumi snickered at the complete frenzy he had worked the king into with foreplay alone.  It would serve him right for being so haughty all the time.  “Well done, you,” he chided, wiping saliva off his lower lip and rising to his feet, trying not to let on how painfully hard he was.  He adjusted himself in his jeans, thankful for their bagginess, enjoying the wild, wide-eyed stare he was receiving.  
  
“Huh?  What are you—”  
  
“Our bargain, remember?” Iwaizumi delighted in reminding him, watching his face fall apart.  “If you wanted to play stubborn, I’d stay until you begged me.  You never admitted once that you’ve been watching me out that window.”  
  
Oikawa’s mouth was open with dumbfounded silence, frantic eyes scanning Iwaizumi’s face for a hint of a joke.  “But I—“  
  
“Not so cocky now, are you, Oikawa-san?” he sniffed, hitching his pants up once more for good measure before casually striding out of the office.  Oikawa was already scrambling to get his pants back on, quickly on Iwaizumi’s heels, hand on his shoulder trying to stop him.  Iwaizumi shrugged him off, pushing the button that would call the elevator.  “You’re not the only one who can be stubborn as hell,” Iwaizumi mused.  
  
Oikawa scoffed loudly, grabbing Iwaizumi by the shoulders again and turning him around to look him in the eye.  He still looked frantic and confused.  “I want you.  What the fuck, asshole?  I obviously want you.”  When Iwaizumi said nothing, he continued, “You knew it all along.  Why are you fucking with me?  I definitely stared.  You caught me.  So what?  Want me to beg more?  What?”  
  
“Too late,” Iwaizumi said with a hint of amusement, right as the elevator doors opened and he stepped inside.  
  
“Wait!” Oikawa shouted, phenomenally desperate.  He swallowed thickly, voice low and seductive and driving straight to Iwaizumi’s core.  “Wait a second.  You’ve been picturing this as much as I have.  You said so yourself!  If you—if you push that elevator button, you’re never gonna know what it feels like to be inside me. You sure you’re okay with that?”  
  
“Don’t be desperate, Oikawa,” he said, pushing the button that closed the doors.  
  
“He left,” Oikawa said to absolutely no one.  Watching the numbers at the top of the elevator begin counting down, he turned back towards his office, saying again, “He actually left.”  
  
That had never happened to Oikawa before.  He had never found himself in a position like this where he hadn’t ultimately gotten his way.  Once he was back in his office, he walked in a daze towards the window to look out at the construction site.  
  
“Fuck…” he whispered to only himself, still heaving deep breaths after getting so worked up.  “What the fuck was that?  I can’t believe he actually…”  
  
Mortified beyond belief, his neck burning from embarrassment, Tooru leaned his forehead to the window and closed his eyes.  Lightly he began knocking his head against the glass, chanting, “Stupid, stupid, stupid.”  He was so focused on trying to control his raging hormones that he didn’t notice the quick, heavy footsteps until Iwaizumi was already crossing his office.  Oikawa turned towards the sound and noticed the door was closed again.  Iwaizumi's whole posture screamed loudly how eager he was to devour Oikawa.  
  
“Just how stupid are you, though?   _Of course_ , I’m not okay not knowing,” Iwaizumi said before thrusting his tongue back past his lips, and shoving Oikawa against the glass, his hands holding Oikawa’s captive on either side of his head, flattened to the window.  He rolled his hips desperately into Oikawa.  
  
Oikawa let out a high-pitched whine over the much needed contact, before wasting no time tugging Iwaizumi’s cotton shirt over his head and to the floor.  
  
“Holy hell,” Oikawa marveled. “They really are pierced,” he breathed, referring to the bars through Iwaizumi’s nipples.  
  
“That a problem?” Iwaizumi wondered, between long, hungry kisses.  
  
“Hm-mm,” Oikawa shook his head.  “A fantasy.”  
  
Oikawa leaned down licking playfully at Iwaizumi’s sensitive nipples.  It felt good…too good, and Iwaizumi had already wasted more than enough time.  
  
“I’m afraid that fantasy’s going to have to wait til next time,” he groaned.  
  
Yanking Oikawa’s slacks back down along with his own pants, Iwaizumi bent him over the large oak desk, holding Oikawa’s face against the surface with one hand, the other helping to guide his cock to Oikawa’s still wet entrance. When the tip pressed to Oikawa’s hole, Oikawa let out a yelp of excitement.  
  
“You sure you want this?” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice managed, as he struggled to keep from shoving his hips forward.  
  
“Yes!  God, yes!  I’ll beg again if that’s what it takes,” Oikawa whined, pushing his hips back and forcing the tip of Iwaizumi just inside his opening.  
  
“No,” Iwaizumi groaned. “You don’t beg for anyone again.  You know you’re too good for that.  You know you look like a fucking king up there in that window.”  
  
“Says who?”  
  
“Says me,” Iwaizumi hoarsely managed, dragging blunt nails down Oikawa’s back until he was gripping both hands onto slender hips.  
  
Oikawa moaned softly, pouting out the words, “You’re the one that told me to beg.”  
  
“I told you I was stubborn,” he admitted, pushing forward a bit more…and a bit more until he was pressed flush against Oikawa’s ass.  “And you were a good sport.  Tell me what you want and it’s yours, I swear, Oikawa.”  
  
“Call me Tooru.”  
  
“Of course.  Ask more,” Iwaizumi begged, so very desperate to move his hips.  
  
“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa gasped. “Wreck me.”  
  
And Iwaizumi obeyed his king’s command.


End file.
